Louis Tomlinson Love
by stole-my-heart1
Summary: Just a story about a girl meeting Louis and them falling for eachother, and it going from there! I will update daily! Please review and give me storylines! All advice is welcome!xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was anxiously waiting for the clang of the letterbox. I had been up for hours. I really wanted this! I hadn't slept much. I slowly shut my eyes, they felt so heavy.

**BANG!** Something hit the floor, I ran into the hallway to collect it and let out a shriek. Accepted, I must have read that word over at least a million times. This was it, in a matter of weeks I would be attending ' London's University Of Fashion Design And Textiles'.

''Got accepted! Hope you have too! Thanks for the support! Loveyou!xoxoxox'' I texted Amy, my best friend.

''Me too! Hard work really does pay off! Shopping today? Need a whole new wardrobe if we are going to be fashion students!xxxx''

''Hiya! Congratulations, sorry I'm late I had to nip to the bank.'' Amy shouted, running towards me and pulling me in for a hug.

''You get used to it after a while'' I joked. She giggles and we walked along, chatting about the next few months.

''hmmm purple or red converse?'' Amy questioned, I could see the decision being made in her head by the expression on her face.

Assuming it was her talking to herself I wandered over to the TOMS section. My phone beeped. As I pushed my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone I felt a bump on my leg and I fell to the floor.

A concerned face peered over, looking down to me. WOW! Isn't that Louis Tomlinson from One direction? Amy staggered over in a pair of high heels.

''I'm so sorry! I just bent down to pick up a pair of shoes and I must have tripped you up!'' he said pulling me up.

He was so dreamy!

''Its okay probably my fault! I'm forever falling over things'' I giggled.

His phone buzzed and he looked at it.

'' Harry we need to go back to the studio! Daddy Liam wants to know where we are!'' he turned to me '' Sorry again I'm Louis and your…?

''Frankie'' I replied.

''See you around Frankie'' he winked at me and then disappeared.

I pinched myself to check I wasn't dreaming…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'' Frankie, can you come into work as soon as possible? Adam's dad is in hospital and Marie has had to go into an early maternity leave! We are really short staffed and its Saturday night! Obviously we will give you a pay rise, but we just need to get our heads around shifts because they could be out some ti…''

''Andrew I will come in! I will be there in half an hour. Bye!''

Working in Nando's had its benefits, discounted food was the best one!

I streamed in with a smile on my face, working extra hours for a bit of extra money wasn't my exact idea of hell, infact I wouldn't mind it.

''Hiya Frankie table 5 private room needs attending to!'' Andrew my boss ordered me.

I walked in to the private room with my head in my notebook buried in my thoughts of what to do with the extra money.

''Oh hiya Frankie!'' I looked up, it was Louis! He was with Niall, Liam, Zayn and of course Harry. '' This is abit of a coincidence! I didn't know you worked at Nando's!''

''Yeah I do! Didn't expect to see you so soon'' I replied '' so what do you boys want?''

By the end of my shift I was really tired, the boys had left several hours ago and I just couldn't wait to get into my pyjamas and watch a movie. As I pulled my jumper off a white slip of paper fell out of the loose pocket. I peeled it open curiously.

'Frankie didn't really want to give you it in front of the boys, but it would kill me if I never saw you again, so here is my number. Text me when you have a spare minute. Louis xxx'

Wow! I thought. Louis Tomlinson from one direction has given me his number. I'm not going to complain.

''Hey Louis aren't you a sly one;)! Nice seeing you tonight. Well now you have my number! Frankie xoxo'' I sent him. Short but sweet, I was rather proud of myself.

Almost instantly I received a reply ''I am the sly one! In your lunch break tomorrow can I take you out for a coffee? It's okay if you don't want to, just an idea. You seem really nice! Get back to me on it! Louis xxx

''Yep that's fine! I have an hour and a half from twelve to one thirty. See you then!xoxo''

Wow! And he wanted to take me out for a coffee! Louis Tomlinson wanted to take me out!

I rang Amy to tell her about it all, working extra hours in Nando's was SOOOOO worth it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

11:50, I had 10 minutes left of work before Louis took me out for a coffee. I went into the toilet and looked at myself, my light makeup had worn off. I was never one of them girls who piled foundation and made their eyelashes clumpy and look like spiders legs with mascara. But I do like to cover up any imperfections. I changed my top (so I didn't look like I was in my uniform) and checked the length of my skirt I didn't want to look too slutty.

''Hiya Frankie! You look gorgeous!''

''Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself'' I smiled.

''Why thank you! Starbucks or Costa?'' he asked

''Starbucks gets my vote''

''Mine too! Good minds think a like!'' he laughed

We walked slowly to star bucks. When we ordered we sat down and began chatting again. He was so friendly! I thought he would be really uptight because of all the girls following him but he was so normal, like any other boy I have met.

''This is really nice! I don't really have a friend that is a girl. They all just want to be seen with me or have a photo with me or want the fame. You don't have to, but would you like to go out for dinner tonight. I enjoy your company. As friends.''

''Yeah! Haven't got anything on tonight. Be nice to do something on my night off. I finish at 5:30''

He wanted to see me again?

''I'm in the studio until 6 so I will meet you at 7? Meet me outside the studio and I will take us there''

''Perfect''

I only lived a five minute walk from the studio.

We finished our coffee and left.

''So I will pick you up at 7?''

''yes. See you then!''

Just as I turned around to go back to work he pulled me back. I gazed into his eyes for a few seconds before he pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged him back. It felt really special. We finally pulled out of the hug and said out goodbyes (again) and headed our separate ways.

I walked really slow back to work. I thought about how a week ago I tripped over him and we had only spent about two hours together, but it felt like I had know him all my life. It felt like our relationship was really tight like we depended on eachother.

''Frankie, we are full, I need you to work on the bar. And snap out of your daydream, we have customers to serve!'' Andrew snapped at me. I knew he was a real softie inside.

Only three more hours until I finished and I could get ready to go out for a meal with Louis.


End file.
